Spilt Blood Of The Dragon
by abitdiffrent
Summary: Follow the path of a Targaryen who lives amongst the Wolves,Lions and Stags and watch as she falls in and out of love, learns to trust and distrust, and fights to live as who she is... A Dragon, A Dragon who will never be chained.
1. Chapter 1

Lillianna's POV

I stood within the stables lent again the dark wood of one of the supporting beams of the large building, flipping my dagger in my pale hand catching the leather handle then the blade and repeating the action. I had been waiting for Jon and Robb for quite some time now, growing increasingly bored as time passed by. Looking out across the busy bleak court yard of Winterfell my eyes met Theon's he smirked causing me to glare at him with a glare that was sharper than my dagger which I continued to flip absentmindedly in my hand, the Greyjoy boy was worse than the whore's who lived here but he had decided that as we were both wards of Lord Eddard Stark he could try it on with me when ever he felt like it. My attention was drawn to Robb and Jon as they approached talking between themselves, I pushed my self lazily of of the beam I was lent against and sheathed my dagger in the sheath I had attached to my thigh. As they approached we all shared a grin with one another, "Lillianna, how long have you been waiting" I shrugged looking the the red headed Robb "long enough but I suppose you both needed time to pretty yourselves up" he glared and lunged catching me in headlock, I flipped him but he kept his grip tight around me pulling me down onto the muddy ground with him. I struggled in his grip laughing as my silver white hair fell into my face as I struggled to break free of his grip. Eventually I distracted him with a punch to the stomach which gave me enough time to clamber quickly to my feet, watching as Robb who was quite out of breath managed to just about climb onto his feet with the help of the wall. I pulled my hair out of the braid it had originally been in and pulled it back, in the way many men with long hair did to keep it from bothering them. Jon gave us both a look despite that he was used to our antics, we were all a similar age and I thought of them both as brothers, the rest of the Stark's however I did not associate myself with. "You two finished, I want to get out and hunt" Jon said with a smile on his face, our horses were already saddled which we could be thanked by my boredom whilst waiting for the boys to finish whatever had taken them both so long. None of us bothered with calling the young stable hands to lead our horses to the court yard instead, mounting our steads in the stabled and ridding out into the courtyard. "Ready?" Robb asked us both, we nodded and we led our horses slowly through the market place stalls finally out of the way of sellers, blacksmiths and all others we all started to a gallop, heading into the covers of the trees and hopefully to some unsuspecting animals.

After a short while I dismounted knowing that my horse was going to be far to loud in the undergrowth and I would be better off on foot, I tied his reins to a tree branch and gave his black coat a stroke before heading off on foot, my bow on my back and quiver fully filled. I also had a sword strapped to my hip, but that was more incase of running into some unsavoury characters that were often hidden in the woodlands that were less than friendly, not that it would be of much use I was a better fighter with my dagger than a sword. After walking for a short time I crouched low my keen ears picking up on the sound of some animal noises, I reached out pulling some small thicket branches to one side with my slender fingers to reveal the sight of a family of deer the young couldn't be more than three months old. I pulled my bow from my back slowly never taking my eyes from the deer, I pulled an arrow free and loaded my bow and pulled it taunt waiting for the best moment it turned slightly looking out at something I couldn't see. And the arrow left my bow silent and deadly not a sound was heard apart from the dead animal dropping to the ground with a dull thud. I reloaded with deadly speed determined to strike at least two and caught the mother as she ran with her does leaving them running loudly through the forest in fear. The two largest of the animals lay dead in the clearing, I made my way out into the clearing keeping my senses on all that was going on around me instead to the dead animals I was heading for as they posed no threat to me, but you never know who could sneak up on you so I was on high alert. Fortunately there was no need to as I was left uninterrupted as I dragged the animals back to my horse one by one, slinging them over the him just behind the saddle and then securing them before remounting my horse. I gave him a gentle pat on the neck before taking the reins and giving a gentle kick and we trotted slowly back to the forest border where we always met. It was a calm serene walk back and I took my time enjoying the facade of freedom that I would never have.

Coming to the edge of the trees I could see the two figures of Jon and Robb mounted and seemingly talking together, the closer I got I could see that only Jon had an animal on his horse they hadn't been as fortunate as me apparently, I came to a halt a few yards away as the two boys inspected my kills. "Good hunt for you then" Robb said sounding quite annoyed, I gave Jon a questioning look and he gave me a look that read I will tell you later. We all headed back to winterfell in a companionable silence, arriving back we took our kills to the stiflingly hot kitchens where the kitchen staff rushed around excitedly, it would all help with the welcoming feast for the king tomorrow evening. I headed up through the winterfell castle at a brisk pace glaring at all I passed, I was respectful of Lord Stark and close with Jon and Robb but I did not pretend to be happy about my imprisonment when my brother and sister were still alive somewhere far off. My life was balanced on a knifes edge and I knew only to well how easy it was to fall from that edge, after many attempts on my life, I had persuaded Lord Stark to allow me to train with the boys claiming it would put my mind at ease that I could at least defend myself if ever the need arose and it had on many occasions and my practices had saved my life. As well as warning to the other ward who lived within these walls that I was not to be underestimated, his skin now marked with scars to remind him of my hate for him. I walked into my room which was considerably warmer than I had expected due to the fire that was already roaring in the hearth, I discarded my heavy cloak onto the bed it's furs moving as I did so, I rubbed my hands over my face, and took the sheath of my dagger off from where It was strapped to my thigh dagger still inside of it, the second dagger that I kept hidden in my boot came out and met the other on the wooden table beside the door, before unclipping the sword from my waist. I pulled off my dirty covered clothes to my undergarments and slipped into some lighter clean clothing yet it was still trousers as the boys wore before leaving my room and heading to the baths. The baths in the castle were in fact rather pleasant deep and large and the water was heated well due to the ongoing fires that roared deep within the heart of the castle, going in I filled the baths which didn't take long entirely with the hot water, before walking into the scalding water, making my skin burn but warming my soul deep within me which alway seemed so cold I barely noticed the small pain it caused. I closed my eyes and let my head sink beneath the water of the bath and sat at the bottom of the bath, my mind clearing off all the thoughts that seemed to plague me so horribly so very often and allowing me some semblance of peace, even through my closed eyes I could tell the light had been obscured and I opened them seeing the shape of a shadow above the bath. I knew who it was instantly as even though my vision was obscured by the water the dark hair gave him away. I rose from the water not bothering to hide my nakedness, we had grown up as siblings and I had nothing to be ashamed off, "can I help you Jon?" I asked pushing my long hair back from my pale face. "I just wished to know that you were ok, that Theon had not bothered you?" I smirked at the only family I had ever truly known "he knows not to brother, or Ros will be without her most common customer" Jon smiled at me "I would expect no less from you sister, forgive me for underestimating you" "you do not need my forgiveness as I never bore anger towards you Jon" I sighed and turned in the water and leaning my head back against his knee and letting out a content breath, I felt him rest his hand on my head in a affectionate manner. We stayed like that for a short while before the door opened and Robb poked his head in, "Brother our presence is requested by mother" he glanced at me and raised a single eyebrow "how improper of you both" he let a grin slip onto his face knowing his comment would annoy us both. Jon shot up hastily chasing after our laughing elder brother as he left the room, I shook my head and pulled myself out of the bath and dried myself before dressing. I knew for tonight was a family meal I would be expected to wear a dress I sighed not looking forward to the uncomfortable garment I would soon be wearing.

In my rooms I stripped my clothes off of my body and ran my bare palms over my naked form, I was not particularly desirable due to my activities, I had the curves of a woman and a slightly to large bosom for my taste, my hips were that of a woman but where my stomach should be soft and slightly rounded was hard flat muscle, my arms that were too often on display showed far more muscle than it was proper for a woman to have, even more so than the staff and maids of the castle who worked themselves to the bone for us. I grimaced pushing away the insecurities that stormed my mind. Pulling on an under dress was an odd sensation and I slipped on a pair of light trousers to make me feel less uncomfortable and exposed as I often did when wearing a dress. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out a thick dress with long sleeves in the deep grey of Winterfell and pulled it on, I had a lot of difficulty as usual lacing the dress alone but with perseverance I managed, I often felt the men had a life of ease compared to the women who had to put up with such trivial things for very little effect. Eventually I was dressed and pulled on my thick well worn cow hide boots slipping a dagger inside my left boot, tucked the trousers then attaching my dagger sheath and dagger to my thigh before standing to my full height and inspecting myself in the mirror, I looked ok, but not wanting to deal with the stares from Lady Stark and Sansa Stark, I braided my hair into two plaits and wove them together into what looked like a bun before pinning it in place. Finally happy I was presentable for the oh so noble Starks I headed down to the banquet hall, the walk was as expected uneventful and as I entered I took the seat opposite Greyjoy but much to my relief as usual beside Jon. We were all apparently waiting for Sansa, Brandon and Lady Stark who all came hastily rushing in a few minutes later all looking somewhat annoyed though it was quite plain to see that it was for different reasons. Before we ate we prayed to the old gods, I payed little attention, I truly believed the world to be to cruel for there to be gods watching over us all. When Lord Stark was satisfied we all began our meal, I watched those around me, all the boys as usual were stuffing their faces full of as much food as they could get their hands on, Sansa was scolding Araya for her apparent most unladylike manners, she had tried to scold me once in the same way when we were both a fair bit younger and despite my being her elder she had felt it appropriate and It had ended with her in floods of tears and me receiving a slap from Lady Stark in her anger at me upsetting he daughter. She had begrudgingly apologised later, i'm sure only after she had been convinced to by her husband, not that I cared in the slightest, I was unprepared to apologise for my scathing words to the younger girl who would need to learn to hold her tongue if she was to survive this world. Brandon was helping his younger brother cut his meat and was struggling himself but Tomon seemed to appreciate the gesture greatly and was beaming at his elder brother from his seat. Lord and Lady Stark were watching over their children fondly and talking quietly amongst themselves. Jon was ravenously digging into his food but was the only one of the males seated to not be talking.I pushed my food around my plate with my fork, occasionally taking a mouthful of vegetables, my appetite was lacking tonight and I had no doubt that it was to do with the kings arrival tomorrow and all of those he would be bringing with him. "Something wrong Lilly?" Jon asked his voice no louder than a whisper "not looking forward to tomorrows activities is all" I said very quietly being carful our conversation wasn't being listened to by anyone. He nodded, he wasn't overly impressed by what was coming either, I couldn't blame him Lady Stark would try to push him out of everything and would act as though he did not exist for most likely the entire duration of the visit. "I sense that Winter is coming" i said sarcastically and waggled my eyebrows at him with a smile. He glared humorously at me "Fire and Blood" he whispered back, I bowed my head to conceal my smile. Jon often referred to my house in anyway he could and had stated to me when we were children that I should never be ashamed of having such a strong family or of their fall from power, seeming to want to remind me that I not only had the strength of just being me, but of a Targaryen as well the strength of the kings of old.

After dinner I walked alone to my chambers, Theon was following me, it was a wonder to me that he kept trying my actions had done nothing to encourage him in the slightest. I would give him credit for his light footsteps however they were not in step with my own making it easy to detect his presence, and the brush of fabric against the wall as he tried to keep in the shadows which was pointless anyway as he wasn't in my line of sight but behind me, the man really needed to learn his lesson. I lifted my dress only at the front and unsheathed my dagger in dead silence, not even hearing the blade as it left it's home keeping it concealed in front of me from his view. As I stopped to open my door, I was pushed hard to the side and against the wall, my head connecting against the rough stone sending a light but sharp pain traveling over my scalp. He smirked at me "Finally given up fighting me, ready to admit what you want and that I'm the man that can give it to you?" I looked at him not saying anything for a moment but tilting my head to the side. "there is nothing you can give me Greyjoy that would interest me I am afraid" "I see the looks you give me Targaryen" "i believe you think to highly of yourself Greyjoy, you will learn when or if you grow up that will be your downfall" he looked at me for a moment as if my words had struck something deep within his mind, but as soon as the look had passed in his eyes it was gone "oh i'm grown up enough to show you what pleasure a man can bring" and with that, I kneed him hard in the crotch, and as he knelt down clutching himself i kicked him in the head before, using his weekend form to my advantage slamming him against the wall opposite and slipped my hand into his trousers and held his delicates with one hand while my other he at the sharp of the dagger against him "you try one more time Greyjoy and you will be in this position again and next time it wont be a threat, do we have an understanding?" I asked his sheepish looking face. He nodded as I released him from my iron like grip and he stumbled away glaring back at me as well as fiddling with himself to make himself decent. After I was completely certain that he was gone I entered my room which had taken on the usual chill of the Winterfell castle as the fire was no more than embers now. I pulled myself under the covers not bothering to undress myself from the restricting dress, placing my dagger that I still held in my hand under my pillow before letting my eyes fall closed and I drifted into an uneasy sleep praying that tomorrows happenings wouldn't be as terrible as I was imagining.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillyanna's POV

I was rather abruptly woken up by a loud knocking at my door far to early in the morning for my liking, then a voice came wafting through the wooden door, "Lillyanna I have your dress" it was Sansa's overly cheerful voice. I was unsurprised by her mood she had been talking dreamily of the prince for weeks much to the rest her family and my annoyance, I dragged my still fully clothed figure out of the bed and made it over to the door opening slightly and reaching my hand out towards the red headed girl. She passed the garment to me with so much delicacy you would have thought it were made of glass she offered me a polite smile which I returned or face the wrath of her mother when she went running to her to tell her of my horrid rudeness. I closed the door and looked at the garment, not the winterfell colours as usual nor so thick, it would appear we would be honouring our guests by wearing the fashion that they were used to dressing in and seeing. What struck me though were the colours the dress they had given me was the blackest black and a contrasting deep red, my house colours. The breast was slightly to revealing for my tastes and under the bust it tapered in with a thick strip of the deep red the rest floated to the ground in light waves around me. I went behind my changing screen and changed into the dress, coming out I dreaded what I would see in the mirror but when I caught sight of my replication my lips parted slightly in shock, the black and red in contrast to my long silver hair gave me a striking and strong look, as I suspected though there was more cleavage on show than I truly felt necessary, but I was so intrenched by the colours I couldn't quite bring myself to care as much as I normally would. The fabric below my bust moved with me like water flowing around me. I pulled my trousers on underneath none the less and followed them by my boots then wrapped my cloak around myself which nearly completely covered the dress anyway. Realising I would need to do my hair I removed my clock and started fiddling with my long locks, my hair fell in soft waves around me so I only plaited two strands and joined them at the back to hold them from getting in my face. Pulling my cloak on back around my shoulders I headed towards the door grabbing my dagger on the way and strapping it to my thigh, the other I retrieved from under my pillow and slid into my boot. Feeling fully prepared I exited my rooms and headed down to the main entrance hall, I only found Jon sat eating his breakfast, I took a seat beside him at the table and a plat was place down in front of me by one of the kitchen hands. I smiled brightly her, "thank you very much, and please send the cook my thanks as well" usually Jon and I ate in the kitchens together but it seems he had deducted the same as I had that Lady Stark was probably down there watching over the staff and the less time for us spent in her presence the better. "Your wearing a dress" was all Jon said not even looking up from his bowl of hot porridge he was eating. "I am, I believe I shall do my best to keep it hidden as well as possible until I no longer can though" I bit out, the dress was beautiful I would admit but this or my trousers was an easy choice and the dress did not win "I would expect nothing less" he chuckled. I nudged his shoulder playfully.

Just as we were finishing up our quiet breakfast Lady Stark walked in, we both stood, I curtsied and Jon bowed and we both addressed her "Lady Stark" at the same time. She gave Jon a look of disgust and me one of dislike, we were both used to the action but I knew it still hurt Jon when she did. "Jon you will be going with Robb and Theon to get yourself shaven and cut, Lillyanna I hope asking you to stay out of trouble isn't to much of a task" I nodded politely but I felt the fire within me roar in rage at her comment. It was unnecessary and she knew it I did all that was asked of me in the household, and I had done nothing to cause the Starks trouble. I turned with a flourish of my cloak and strode out of the hall without saying another word or waiting for Jon. Going into the courtyard I headed straight to my horse in the small stables he had a beautiful black shiny coat and a mannerism that complimented my own very well my cold and outwardly skigtly intimidating exterior contrasted with his warm and friendly nature though he would only allow Robb or myself to ride him and had quite the temper when approached by anyone else. I gently stroked his face and he nudged his head into me as if asking me what was bothering me, i smiled slightly at the stunning creature, before releasing him and allowing him to go back to his eating that I had so rudely interrupted when I had stormed in moments before. I watching him, wondering how it felt to have such a simple yet peaceful existence. Getting lost in the rather pointless thoughts I felt the fury within me begin to ease in it's intensity, but I made a vow to myself right in that moment that I would not forget Lady Starks treatment of Jon or myself. It took quite some time for me to calm the waves of my emotions but with difficulty I did, I respected Lord Stark he was and honest and fair man but his wife was to quick to give away her emotions and show distaste to those she thought bellow her, and I would be polite and well behaved in her presence but she would never have the respect from me that her husband had earned. Not knowing how much time had passed, I walked out of the stables much calmer than when I had entered them, the courtyard was as hectic as it was earlier with everyone making all the preparations that were needed for the king's party. I wandered around and caught sight of a shirtless Robb within a building with a knife being glided over his jaw in a smooth swooping motion. I walked to the door an walked in without bothering to knock, all of the occupants of the small building turned to look at me, though Theon kept his gaze averted from me slightly obviously remembering my warning to him the night just past. I looked to Robb, "you look like a child" I commented with a smirk to him, he grimaced, Jon was sat down in the seat as a gruff looking man started chopping at his long dark curled locks, Robb pulled his shirt on over his head and joked with Theon about Jon's love for his hair, I rolled my eyes watching slightly amused at the look on Jon's face. When it was done he pulled the shirt on over his head looking far less than happy. He pulled on his shirt and I waited outside for them as Theon underwent his grooming, exiting I offered my arm to Jon who took it under his and we all walked thorough the cold wind back to the castle in a comfortable silence. When we arrived apparently the Kings party had been spotted as the Stark family were readying themselves along with the staff of the castle. The Stark children were lined up in order of age next to one another Caytlen seeing Jon and I pushed me roughly to stand beside the Greyjoy boy and motioned for Jon to stand beside me, I glared at the back of her head as we awaited the arrival of the king.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when the king rood into Winterfell but when King Robert rode in on his horse I was not impressed by the the rounded man sat astride the mare, gorging himself on the riches of the kingdom whist kings landing's city drowned in disease and famine. My father was a sick, demented and I would go so far to say evil man that was true, but Rhygar was none of those things, he was by no means a saint he was a man, all men sin and fall pray to temptation but he cared for the people deeply. I thought of my eldest brother, yes he had a wife and children, though from the tales told of him, he did not love her, but he loved them, his children his blood. Then he had found his love in Lyanna Stark, and he had fought for it, for his right to be with the woman he truly loved but had lost his fight to a lesser man, though it was petty I was glad that Lyanna had apparently never harboured any love for Robert but had loved my brother deeply and had died before Robert could force himself to her. If he had taken my brothers life I was glad the man would live with that pain. Dismounting rather unsteadily from the horse he turned to face us all just as other horses and a carriage entered into the courtyard before us. I instantly knew the prince, as he was flanked closely by the hound, he was an arrogant looking boy, who looked incapable of doing anything for himself, though he smirked when he laid eyes upon Sansa who stood just in front of me, I suppressed a smile at Robb's glare at the boy. Then I saw the king slayer, my fathers murderer but unlike Robert I felt no anger towards the male who looked every bit as arrogant as the boy prince, he sat upon a white horse taking in the surroundings with a disdainful look on his face. He looked every bit the Lanister he was golden, hair, sharp chiseled features and a well built figure that boasted of his battle practice. As he dismounted he caught my eye and the arrogance left his face for a short moment and a different emotion seemed to appear but then it was gone replaced by the arrogance of the lion that he was. The queen exited the carriage and looked even more horrified by the surroundings than her brother had, my attention was quickly taken away from the woman who was described as the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms by the King who was addressing the Stark children. After he finished with them his attention turned to me and I had no clue what to expect but his address was civilised and I replied in the same manner in which I had been addressed, better not to show my dislike of the man that decided the fate of my life as he did everyone here. "I trust you find the North to your liking Dragon" I could hear the slight mock in his vice as he addressed me by the animal that represented my house "I do my King, I am forever grateful for the kind hospitality given to me by the Starks and yourself you highness, I am forever indebted to you all" I curtsied lowly and bowed my head in a sign of respect, despite everything in me screaming to kill the man who stood before me. He nodded signalling his addressing was over, when he turned I kept my face a mask of indifference though anger was bubbling within me as my eyes tracked the man. He barked at lord Stark for him to accompany him to the crypts below the castle. The rest of the party was led into the castle to settle in and prepare for the feast that would soon be served to them. I stood beside Jon at a loss as for what I should be doing, I turned to my brother, "want to go for a walk, our presence surly shall not be missed" he smiled and extended his arm to me which I took, we walked out of the courtyard and I found myself quite content to be alone with my brothers company. My eye caught the sight of the a certain male Lanister in the stables settling his horse, I kept my attention fixe don him until Jon and I were to far away for me to see him comfortably. "The men are staring at you" Jon joked at me and I looked around, "your mistaken, i believe they are looking at your beautiful face, my dear brother" he shoved me gently with a light smile on his face. "All joking aside Jon, you are a true North's man, you are a Stark and you should have some pride in that fact, you may not see how women look at you, but I do, the longing in their eyes speaks volumes, I know why you chose not to act on any of these women and I understand but do not ever believe that the happiness of a family could be out of your reach." I grinned suddenly "plus there are not a lot of men who could say a whore would pay to sleep with them." he shook his head at the memory of a young and new whore in winterfell had come up to him nervously and asked for him to share her bed offering not even to charge him. I had stood of to the side highly amused and interesting on where the events may lead, but Jon had been ever the gentleman and politely declined her offer, before grabbing my arm and marching us both away from the scene of the incident whilst I laughed heartily.

We had both become quite lost in our conversation and the grey sky had become even darker but the time we headed back up to the castle, we met on the way the second Lanister son, Tyrion. Who's clothes were rather ruffled and misplaced, I raised an eyebrow at his appearance. "Would you two kind people point me in the way of the winterfell castle?" he asked his voice slightly slurred. Jon looked reluctant to help the man, but I smiled at the Lanister in front of me "of course my Lord if you would follow us we too are heading for the winterfell castle." "Thank you my lady" he replied and we all walked up in silence to the castle though Jon's grip on my arm was slightly firmer in a protective manner. I noticed Ghost lingering in the shadows watching over Jon and I smiled lightly. We reached the castle after a short walk and I turned to the Lord beside me and Curtsied "welcome to winterfell castle my lord" he looked around, "not half bad" he mused, "Thank you for your assistance, now I must depart and find my wonderful family" he walked off as I watched after him amused by the sarcasm in his voice. Jon led me into the hall still leading me by the arm, Robb gestured us both over and in sync our eyes went up to Caytlen Stark who glared at us both, I shook my head at Robb remembering my promise to the Lady of Winterfell not to cause trouble and took a seat at the end of one of the long tables joined by Jon. Robb however was having none of it and walked over to us both, he sat down beside me and looked at us both seeming to be looking for an explanation. "Your Lady mother seems less than happy to have us sitting with you children" explained Jon looking to his brother, he smiled at us and said "hang it for tonight you sit with us" he took my hand and helped me to my feet "why are you still wearing your cloak" he asked with humour in his voice. "I forgot I was wearing it to be honest Robb" I unfastened my cloak and let it fall from my shoulders. Robb's eyes widened slightly "Yes I know i'm wearing a dress its not a miracle Robb" "its just you look wow, I'll be fighting the men off of you" "haha" I said sarcastically "there's no need to lie to me Robb" "I'm not Lilly, you look beautiful" i felt an unwanted blush come to my cheeks "Thanks Robb" Jon was just staring at me "You look different" was all he said "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" i asked with a chuckle. "I'm not sure" he answered honestly and we al chuckled as Robb escorted me to the table with him Jon following closely behind us, I took a seat between my two brothers who were glaring round the hall, I looked around and felt extremely uncomfortable when I realised Robb had been right and there were in fact eyes all around the hall taking me in.

The later the night got the wilder the celebrations became as the younger of the children were led to bed, the music picked up and dancing began, Robb and Jon and I drank and laughed, I even managed to hold a decent conversation with Theon which he seemed equally surprised about. I was snapped out of the fun I was having with my brothers when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Tyrion Lanister "May I be bold enough to ask you for a dance my Lady?" out of the corner of my sight I could see the King laughing at the Lord behind me and I scowled slightly at the horrid man, I was also interested in talking to the Lanister behind me. "You may, I would be honoured my Lord" I took his offered hand and let him lead me to the end of the hall where the dancing was commencing, Taking his hand and resign his other on my lower back we began to move around in time with the upbeat music. "So my Lady are you enjoying the festivities?" "I am my Lord thank you, I hope you are as well" "quite and I rather enjoyed the welcoming of the people of winterfell very enjoyable" he looked up to my eyes as he spoke as if testing for my reaction and I laughed "Yes I have heard the red headed Ros is always very welcoming and Kind to the visitors here, quite the bargain too or so I have heard" he raised an eyebrow and smiled at me, "you are different from the Starks My Lady" "I am no Stark my Lord, I am a Targaryen and I know that I am a burden here, no more than unwelcome guest" I said no more not trusting the Lanister Lord. When a hand rested on the Tyrion's shoulder I looked up to it's owner and found myself staring at the other male Lanister, "may I cut in brother" he asked Tyrion bowed to me and I curtsied low to him and bowed my head "thank you for the dance Lord Tyrion" he nodded with a light smile. As the lord walked away I curtsied to the Ser Jamie "Ser" was all I said as he bowed to me before pulling me flat against his body pulling me close to his muscled body in his strong grip. I caught sight of the king over my Jamie's shoulder as he span us gracefully around the hall "It seems the king is quite amused by your choice of partner, Ser" I said as he span me around slowly "dancing with the daughter of a man I killed, yes I am sure that is quite hilarious" I grinned "I'm sure" "he took I'm my expression then looked somewhat puzzled. "Your not upset with being around me?" "why would I be Ser, or do you prefer King Slayer? After all you only did what was best for the kingdom, my father was a sick man and despite him being my father he deserved the fate he got" "you don't bare me any ill will?" "no, I prefer to use and save my anger on those who deserve it, you do not I am afraid" for the rest of the time we danced it was in silence.

After the dance with Jamie I returned to my brothers for a short while before feigning tiredness and heading up to my chambers, walking down the long cold halls of the castle I felt uncomfortable, I was being followed once more, i swore in my mind that if it was Theon he wouldn't be able to have kids by the nights end. But something told me in my mind that it wasn't Theon, ducking round a corner, I grabbed my dagger and jumped on my follower and found myself pinning Jamie Lanister against the wall my dagger pressed to his neck. He had a smirk plastered on his face, "well you are prepared for anything my Lady" he commented with a smile, but I didn't release him "after countless attempts on my life, I like to think myself prepared my Lord, why were you following me?"


End file.
